The present application relates to a setting structure of time period setting device for timer, denotes especially a setting structure of electronic timer.
As shown in FIG. 1 is presently a conventional structure of electronic timer in market, its constitution includes further a time period setting part (including time display), the part includes at least a LED displaying faceplate C and several keys D, the displaying faceplate and keys are therefore very small, because the displaying faceplate and key must be harmonically provided on a limited and usable area, and erroneous setting is also easily formed for the man whose eyesight and controlling are not good, especially, the mistakes of setting are further easily produced when the light is bad.
The object of the present application is to provide a setting structure of electronic timer, which makes displaying faceplate and interval between keys larger, and is favorable for operation and setting.
Implementing above-mentioned object of present application adopts technical solution as below: its constitution includes a main body and a reveal able faceplate, the main body includes a power input plug and a power output, a reveal able faceplate is provided above main body, a recess is provided on main body under faceplate, several keys are provided in the recess; main body is a plat-like body structure, provided above main body and in the form of reveal able structure, a displaying faceplate is provided above faceplate, a LED display is provided in inner of faceplate, and is via bus connected to the inner of main body; a reveal able faceplate is provided on the main body, keys for setting are provided on the recess of main body under the reveal able faceplate, which forms a timer structure with larger faceplate and larger interval between keys; the structure provides further with a projection on the back of faceplate, the projection is respective to a key, a pre-set ON/OFF function of circuit is produced by means of depressing the faceplate downwards.